


Keeping Confidence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Keeping Confidence

**Title:** Keeping Confidence  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G to PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #297: Snape and his double  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 5  
 **Warnings:** Fairly liberal interpretation of the prompt. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Keeping Confidence

~

Nonplussed, Severus stared at the picture. The Severus gazing back looked vaguely like him, absent the lines of bitterness that habitually marred his own face. This Severus looked...happy.

When the photo winked at him, Severus backed up.

“Snape?”

Potter walked in, freezing when he saw where Severus was looking. “Oh--”

“You have a photograph of me on your desk.”

Potter blushed. “Yeah. Sorry if it bothers you...”

“It’s fine.” Severus brushed past Potter.

But as he retreated to his own office, Severus couldn’t help but wonder why looking at Potter all day made his photograph look so bloody happy.

~

“Potter.”

Harry looked up, pleased to see Snape in his office again. After the last time he’d thought Snape would never speak to him again. “Hullo, Snape.”

Snape, clearly determined not to look at the photo of himself that was still prominently displayed on Harry’s desk, moved closer. “Why do you keep a photograph of me on your desk?”

Leaning back in his chair, Harry stared at him. “Because I find it makes me concentrate,” he finally said. “I do my best work with you watching.”

Snape absorbed that. “Indeed.”

“Does it bother you?”

“I...no.”

_Liar_. Harry smiled. “Good.”

~

_Why would Harry Potter keep a picture of me on his desk_? Severus spent the next day trying to divine an answer to that. An elaborate prank, perhaps? Was Potter winding him up?

Severus quickly discarded that idea. The only other people who went into Potter’s office were Granger and Weasley. The Department of Mysteries didn’t get a lot of traffic. And Potter’s demeanour wasn’t that of someone taking the mickey. Rather, he seemed to be waiting for something, but what?

Severus again recalled how contented his photo had looked, and, swearing, got to his feet. This had to end.

~

“Actually, it does,” Snape said, storming into Harry’s office.

Harry looked up, feigning confusion. “Excuse me?”

“The photograph,” Snape growled. “It _does_ bother me.”

“Why?”

“Why does it look like that?” Snape was looming over his desk, face hovering over Harry’s.

“Like what?” Harry asked, noting how closely picture Snape was watching the actual Snape.

“Happy,” Snape muttered. “It looks happy. Why?”

“Dunno.” Harry held Snape’s gaze. “I talk to it a lot.”

“About?”

Harry shrugged. “Stuff.” He blushed. “You could say I confide in it.”

“You confide in a photograph?”

“You’ve another suggestion?” Harry whispered.

Snape, in fact, did.

~

Office sex had never interested Severus, so how he’d ended up shagging Harry Potter in a transformed chair in the Department of Mysteries was, well, a mystery. And yet, here he was.

Potter bucked up beneath him, moans cascading from his lips. Shockingly, Severus was replying with similarly needy noises. Evidently, they’d been heading this way for a while.

Potter came with a groan, Severus almost immediately after, and as they recovered, something occurred to Severus. Reaching over, he turned the photo down. Under Potter’s amused gaze, he flushed. “You confide in _me_ from now on,” he ordered.

Potter grinned.

~


End file.
